Persistent Dreams
by Vamp Elizabeth
Summary: A little one-shot about Rose's and Dimitri's secret fantaisies, born from their frustration. Warning : pretty mature thoughts


**_So the story is set between Frostbite and Shadow Kissed, assuming Rose and Dimitri still let some of their feelings slip from time to time._**

 _He could feel her in his arms, naked and beautiful. Of course, that wasn't everything about her, but still, she had such a killer body, it was a wonder he managed to control himself around her, during all their training sessions, where she would bent and show off that wonderful ass...which he could grope right now, as he let his hands roam everywhere, eager to lick, suck, touch every part of her..._

And then he woke up. It took Dimitri a few seconds to realize he was in his bed, in his room, sweaty and harboring a very prominent hard-on. He grunted, and let himself fall back on his pillows. That had certainly seemed real enough. It shouldn't surprise him so much, though. Ever since the night of the lust charm, and even more after Spokane and their last kiss, he couldn't get her out of his head for more than a few minutes. Rose. His damn temptress. Underage and his student. Sometimes, he almost believed that God had created her especially to test him and his resolve. Which wasn't going to last long if he kept having the images of these vivid dreams come back to him whenever they were together. He was 24, not a saint ! He sighed and looked at the clock. 2 a.m. Better to go back to sleep, if he wanted to be focused tomorrow morning. If the damn dreams didn't start again, of course.

Dimitri tried, but soon realized he had a small issue, well pretty big actually. He couldn't calm down his erection. He wanted to ignore it, really, but he was partly exhausted and partly frustrated by the whole situation. Better solve the problem quickly. Pushing back his covers, he lowered his gym pants and took himself in his own hand. A grunt of satisfaction escaped his mouth. It had been too long. He had intended for it to be quick and dirty, but his will weakened and he found himself delaying it, slowlier. And then the fantaisies popped into his mind, unstoppable. All the particularly dirty and crude thoughts he ever had about her, the ones that made him so ashamed sometimes, that he barely restrained himself from going to a priest or a therapist and spill it all out. Which made him feel like some pervert prying on a young girl. For it wasn't so much of the vixen Rose he saw in his mind, but the girl that only allowed this particular smile around him, so brilliant he would glow on the inside that he was the only one able to see it. And she would look so young and happy, and he, later on, would get more wicked thoughts. Rose, Roza, _his_ Roza...Down on her knees in front of him, with big innocent eyes and a lovely pout. God, her lips...plump, pink, deliciously tempting. And what they would look like if she wrapped them around his cock, licking and sucking him, taking him all in, while her breasts would be bouncing. And perhaps he could grab her hair, her fucking silky hair, and push her a little more, once, twice, until he came in her mouth...She would look just ravishing, and he would hold her up, pin her to the bed, bite her neck – just for the sake of leaving his mark on her – while she would moan his name so deliciously, just for his ears. And then, then, he could trust himself inside her, into her scorching heat, and she would beg for more, and more... _Yes, yes, yes !_ Dimitri came fast and hard, staining his hand and a part of his shirt. He didn't have the force to move, though. He merely stayed here, lying on the bed, guilt eating him up. He wished he wouldn't want her, want her with this burning desire. But as long as he kept all that to himself, it should go alright. And then, maybe, after graduation...who knew ? He fell asleep on that thought.

* * *

Rose tossed back in her bed. She was doing that since a good hour, which was very unlike her. She usually fell asleep about five minutes after rolling into bed, but tonight, her mind wouldn't let her in peace. Perhaps it was a rush of hormones, or more likely it came from having to witness Lissa and Christian's romantic interludes", but she was feeling so fucking horny, it wouldn't go away. _Think about something stupid or gross. Christian in girl underwear, for exemple._ But no matter how much she tried, the real issue was still there. Dimitri. God, it was so frustrating ! Being in freaking love, and not be allowed to scream it to the world. And even worse, burning from the inside with nothing to relievates the ache.

Everything would be a lot easier if she was really the slut those asses accused her to be. Then, she could just go to Adrian, or any good-looking boy. But she was really not that kind of person, deep down. She didn't mind using her looks and seducing, because it made her feel powerful and it was flattering. But as for the rest...She wondered what would all of them think if they knew she had never even really touched a boy's junk in her life. Hell, compared to Lissa, _sweet and innocent_ Lissa, she was a freaking nun ! It was kind of pathetic, honestly. Especially because she was so desperate for only one man, a very very _very_ sexy Russian, with the body of a god and an accent that melted her every single time. She still remembered how thick it was when he became excited, how fucking amazing her name had felt on his mouth when he had whispered it with such passion. " _Roza"..._

Alright, if she kept going like this, it was settled. Without hesitation, she plunged one hand down her shorts, while the other came to her breasts. Yes, that was so much better. Twisted her nipples, stimulated her clit...She wondered what kind of lover Dimitri would be. Under the lust charm, he had been gentle, but also possessed by an urgency that had excited her to no end. She had felt his hidden strength, the urges he desperately tried to control, and that she had confronted him about. That was a fine memory too, this animal kiss filled with lust and rough love. But he would probably want to take it slow with her the first time. Kiss her skin, prep her, perhaps even go down on her. The feelings his mouth would do to her if he ever tried that...she was certain it would be memorable. And of course, she dreamed of touching him too. Run her hands over his astonishing abs, feel the muscles, and then, slowly, stroke him, discovering all of his body. Dimitri would be more experencied, show her what to do once they got to that part; but Rose had always been a quick student, and she would certainly manage to make him moan as well. Her fantaisies suddenly overwhelmed her mind, and she quickened the rhythm of her fingers, felt the tension in her muscles as she reached her peak. Then, relaxed into her bed, half-spent. God, how she loved him, and utterly wished to jump his bones. At least, perhaps now she would finally get some sleep.

* * *

Nor Dimitri nor Rose could pinpoint exactly the source of the tension the next morning, but it was definitely there. At some point, Rose's shoulder brushed against Dimitri's arm, and the tall Russian almost jumped to the side. Needless to say, tehre wasn't much talking and staring involved. Then, they finally got to the fighting part. Rose forced herself to focus, not get distracted in way. She dodged most of Dimitri's attacks, then tried to go for the kill. But her mentor had seen her coming, and blocked her arms at the last moment. Resulting in their bodies pushed up against each other. Rose felt the blush on her cheeks, and, surprisingly, saw the reflection on Dimitri's.

\- We should probably move, he said.

\- Yep. Good idea.

Neither of them bulged. Nervously, Rose bit her lip, before seeing the hungry look in Dimitri's eyes towards her mouth. He caught her gaze again, and a glint of something lighted up in his eyes.

\- Oh, fuck it.

He dropped his stake, grabbed her neck with one hand and her waist with the other, and abruptly kissed her. Rose didn't waste her time either, and grabbed his face to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth and meddling her tongue with his. She could feel all the edges of his body against her own, and didn't miss the hard bulge against her thigh. She felt as if she was burning from the inside already, and Dimitri's possessive touch didn't cool her the slightest. Then a loud noise drew their attention, and they separated immediately. Rose turned her head to see that one of the windows was unlocked and banging against the wall. "And fuck", she thought. She turned to face Dimitri, who was still watching her with a mixture of awe, desire and amusement. Rose took a deep breath.

\- Well, Comrade, that was unexpected. Feel free to start again any time you want. You know how thrilled I am about learning new moves.

A smile took over his features. He leaned towards her, and put back one of her trends of hair behind her ear, affectionately, before turning over.

\- Lesson's done for this morning, Rose. I'm going to take a shower.

\- A cold one ? Cause I could help you with your little problem, you know.

\- Good day, Roza.

She watched him go to the men's locker, then started gathering her things, a goofy smile on her face. A good day it was, indeed.


End file.
